Respira
by Zelliana
Summary: Las grandes aventuras le dejaron secuelas, los finales no siempre son tan felices cuando se llega a la meta. Hay personas que necesitan de una zarandeada para dejar el pasado donde debe estar. Epílogo de Wind Waker a mi punto de vista. PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS. One-Shot


Le había gustado la idea de darle una vista al mar cada noche.

"Tal vez sea su costumbre hacer eso todos los días" pensaban algunos de los integrantes de la tripulación.

"¿Y si no lo hacía antes?" decían otros.

En efecto, era cosa de esos días. Link se había estado comportando extraño en la opinión de todos los que lo rodeaban, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntarle por su estado.

Hace exactamente una semana habían partido desde la isla de Outset, en busca de su destino. Los primeros dos días todo iba bien, todos se encontraban motivados y decididos para lo que iban.

La tripulación de Tetra estaba emocionada de tener aventuras para vivir por delante. Podrían pasar a la historia, y eso, sin hablar de todas las cosas y maravillas que pudieran encontrar en el camino, así como cuando llegaran al lugar deseado.

Era una gran diferencia viajar sin destino cada que cumplían sus cometidos, a tener una meta e ir tras ella.

Pero, los últimos días… luego de hacer planes y llenarse de nuevas ideas, los deberes en el barco regresaron.

A la capitana no le agradaba la idea de tener a un nuevo miembro en el barco que sólo adornara la cubierta con su presencia. Tenía que ponerlo a hacer algo.

El problema con Link no era el tener que realizar trabajos para ayudar a su diminuta comunidad, al contrario, a él le agradaba prestar su ayuda a los demás.

El problema era, que se aburría constantemente de sus tareas, más aún cuando le tocaba hacer lo mismo a diario, como limpiar la cubierta, por ejemplo.

Los presentes creerían que en eso se basaba su actitud taciturna de todas las noches: simplemente estaba aburrido.

… pero no era así…

Cuando Link se aburría, se ponía a pensar…

Podía comenzar con pensamientos triviales como "¿Irá a llover mañana?" o "¿Por qué el mar se ve más claro hoy?"

Pero luego de iniciar conversación consigo mismo sobre estas cuestiones, volvían a su mente lo recuerdos de las peores tormentas por las que tuvo que pasar. O, tal vez, el mundo bajo el mar…

Había un mundo bajo el mar… y bajo el mar se tuvo que quedar.

Y no sólo un reino se quedó debajo…

Un capitán se hunde con su barco… por esa razón…

"_Un Rey debía hundirse con su reino"_

¿No es así?

"¿Debía ser así?" se preguntaba Link constantemente. Le resultaba imposible comprenderlo. Aún teniendo algunas ideas planteadas.

Pero esto nadie lo recordaba, a la mayoría no le resultaba importante, pues nadie lo veía de la forma que Link lo hacía.

Por esa razón nadie entendía por qué él se comportaba de esa forma.

Eso sí, todos se lo preguntaban al llegar la mañana, cuando se juntaban para desayunar en una pequeña mesa.

Link no era de esas personas que se levantaban temprano sin problema alguno. Y en ese momento en que todos los demás estaban despiertos y Link dormido, se ponían a murmurar sobre él y su nuevo hábito.

-A mí se me hace que está deprimido- decía Niko.

-¿Deprimido por qué?- preguntaba Gonzo.

-Probablemente, porque extraña su hogar- agregaba Mako.

-Ya lo ha superado…- comentó Gonzo.

Los demás lo miraron expectantes.

Él se dio a entender -¡Hagan memoria! Se puso triste la primera vez que dejó su isla… quizás esté pasando por lo mismo…

-… No parece lo mismo- dijo alguno.

Gonzo emitió un gruñido de hastío.

-Tienen razón…- Tetra intervino -No es lo mismo-

Gonzo hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos en tiempo récord.

Y gritó -¿Qué? ¿Usted los apoya?-

-¿En que no es igual?... Por supuesto- contestó.

Gonzo se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su silla.

-Tú recuerda, Gonzo, de la primera partida salió fácilmente… hay algo más-

Todos miraron a Tetra con extrañeza luego de su último comentario. Parecía saber muy bien de qué hablaba y tener certeza de sus palabras.

-Intuición femenina…- comentó Niko.

En ese justo momento llegó el sujeto de su conversación. Link había despertado.

Se acercó a la mesita. Algunos de los piratas estaban sentados, pero la mayoría se encontraba alrededor, caminando o recargados en algún lado. Link, por su parte, sí tomó asiento. Se asomó a ver qué habían comido los demás y tomó algo en silencio. Volteó a ver a los piratas, quienes ahora lo miraban a él.

Y para romper ese silencio sin levantar sospechas –Buenos días- dijo la capitana.

Link dirigió su vista hacia ella –Buenos días- contestó y se pintó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Él parecía tranquilo… como si nada de lo que los demás veían al final del día, sucediera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche, había decidido la pirata, que sería la última. Era hora de terminar con esa actitud o de al menos saber a qué se debía.

Era una noche cálida. Ella salía de su alcoba en busca del chico que causaba misterio entre todos los pasajeros, incluyéndola a ella, aunque no lo aparentara.

A esa hora, casi todos habían ido a dormir, había apenas tres personas sobre cubierta. Link era una de estas.

Ya lo había detectado, con las manos sobre la barandilla del barco, en el estado en el que todos decían que se ponía. Ese estado del que a ella le gustaría deshacerse.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados a que se resolviera por sí solo.

-Buenas noches- le dijo esta vez.

Link giró a verla, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y sólo suspiró regresando su vista al mar.

Ella esperó que contestara algo, pero su espera parecía no tener un final, así que continuó.

-¿La respuesta es distinta en la mañana y en la noche?-

-Si- contestó él tratando de mostrarse _bien_ –En la mañana dices "buenos días" y en la noche dices "buenas noches"-

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- - comentó ella.

-…- él lo pensó –no sé a qué te refieres.

Ella no había ido para andarse con rodeos -¿Qué tienes?-

Otro silencio.

"Cosas" contestó Link.

Tetra comenzaba a enfadarse, aunque sabía que no le correspondía ese estado si trataba de ser útil.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- ella cambió la pregunta.

Link ahora acomodó su cabeza sobre sus brazos flexionados, haciéndose hacia abajo para alcanzar la barandilla y poder acostarse sobre ella.

Tetra comenzaba a sentirse mal por él, la estaba mortificando.

Link sólo negó con su cabeza y luego de un silencio más para la cuenta, la capitana insistió:

-Link… ¿Cómo te sientes?- -

-¡No lo sé!...- exclamó -No lo sé- repitió bajando la velocidad de su respuesta.

-Estás mal…- complementó Tetra tragando saliva -¿Cierto?... porque te ves mal-

Ahora Link alzó su cabeza un poco y comenzó a dar la vuelta hacia ella, nuevamente colocando sus manos sobre el barandal.

Unos segundos después ya la estaba mirando a los ojos.

-No me dirás que no te sientes mal ¿verdad?-

Link, nervioso, volvió su vista hacia el mar, parsimoniosamente.

-No- contestó –pero estaré bien- -

-Sí. Mañana en la mañana- contestó ella.

Él volvió a mirarla, no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, pero aún con dudas, no hizo preguntas.

-Y luego en la noche tendrás otra cita con tus amigos mar y cielo-

…

-Otra cita en la que te hacen sentir… mal- agregó acercándose -¿o me equivoco?-

El silencio volvió hasta que Link comenzó a abrirse de poco en poco.

-… No lo entenderías, Tetra-

-¿Acaso tú lo entiendes?- la chica contraatacó, literalmente.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?- Link levantó la voz, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Entender… Y si tú no entiendes…- pensó antes de hablar –me gustaría facilitarte que lo hicieras-

…

-Pero no puedo hacer nada si no me dices algo- concluyó la chica.

Link comprendió su intención, aunque no quisiera compartir su pesar. Sólo se volvió a su posición inicial, volviendo a ver el mar, solo que ahora movía su cabeza hacia varios puntos, tratando de evitar a la pirata.

Ahora Tetra suspiró, aún guardaba paciencia. Así que se acomodó a lado de él viendo también hacia el mar, no quería forzarlo a responder con la mirada.

Link la miró a lado de él y ella no volteó. Él se dio la vuelta y se recargó ahora contrario al mar.

La chica volteó a verlo despistadamente, Link suspiró nuevamente y con calma se sentó sobre el suelo.

Esta vez Tetra giró también y se le quedó viendo sin que él se percatara.

Se quedó casi un minuto así y el chico no hacía nada más que mirar alrededor.

-¿Quieres compañía?- se atrevió a preguntar la pirata.

Link giró hacia el lado en que ella estaba, pero sin alzar la vista.

-¿…Compañía silenciosa?- sugirió la chica, alzando sus manos, como si no le quedara otra opción.

Link levantó su mirada, y la observó por unos segundos. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y desvió la mirada para después volver a verlo. Él afirmó con su cabeza y se movió un poco hacia un lado para dejarle lugar.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS DE SILENCIO…**

Cada uno pensó en sus propios asuntos, sin compartirnada con el otro.Después de quedarse solos sobre cubierta, Tetra había caído dormida.

Pasaba de la media noche y le había ganado el sueño, Era el hecho de que ellos solían despertar temprano lo que hizo que su reloj biológico le dijera a su cuerpo que ya era hora. Pero no era sólo cosa de ella pues, en realidad, los demás piratas también se habían retirado a descansar.

Cuando Link se dio cuenta de que su única compañía se encontraba dormida, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos una sensación de soledad invadió todo su ser.

Se sintió de repente en un total vacío.

Estaba nuevamente solo con la noche; con el sonido de las olas y el ronroneo del viento. Las estrellas brillaban a todo lo que podían y su resplandor y el de la Luna eran su única iluminación.

El clima había cambiado: comenzaba a enfriar la madrugada y, aunque a él le agradara ese estado del tiempo, no podía permitir que Tetra se congelara mientras dormía.

Poco lo pensó y se puso en cuclillas. Analizó la situación en milésimas de segundos.

Estabilizó su posición, cargó a la capitana en sus brazos y se encaminó a la habitación de la muchacha. Ella poco se movió, sólo dio un leve suspiro.

Él llegó a las escaleras y pasó por ellas. No parecía costarle mucho trabajo, era y seguramente seguiría siendo un chico fuerte a pesar de todo lo emocional que le pasara.

Nudge yacía dormido a un lado de la puerta del camarote de la capitana. Quizás se había quedado a esperarla al no verla irse a dormir, pensó Link.

Link entró en el cuarto y, lentamente y con cuidado, bajó a la chica sobre su cama.

Buscó algunas sábanas alrededor y la arropó con una de ellas. Después salió de ahí sin emitir sonido alguno y colocó la última de las sábanas sobre Nudge.

Con el mismo sigilo, salió de ahí y decidió quedarse afuera. Al menos hasta que le diera sueño.

Se asomaba hacia afuera, se sentaba en donde pudiera. Observaba con cuidado el mar; paseaba por la cubierta solitaria, mientras en su mente la veía llena de gente y labores: recuerdos. Se quedaba de pie y sin moverse en momentos.

Se recostaba en el suelo y admiraba la belleza de las estrellas.

Se quedaba a dormir con ellas…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un día nuevo había nacido.

Casi toda la tripulación estaba despierta, exceptuando al "hombre" más dormilón de todos; si concursaran para ser el equipo más madrugador del Gran Mar… tenían la derrota segura.

Luego de ser monótona en tan pocos días, la situación ahora _era diferente_, el joven Link no había llegado a dormir a ningún lado, simplemente se había quedado a _descansar_ sobre cubierta.

Los piratas lo habían estado observando, como si no hubiera absolutamente nada mejor que hacer. Comenzaron a picarlo con una varilla, nomás por juego.

… Enseguida consiguieron despertarlo.

Medio adormilado, comenzó a levantarse mientras los demás le dedicaban, tanto miradas divertidas y burlonas, como preocupadas.

-Esto es inaceptable-

Podíamos saber quién había dicho lo anterior, con sólo considerar que toda la tripulación se alejó de ahí cuando la frase fue emitida.

Link abrió más o menos sus ojos, a lo que podía recién levantado. Siguió con su tarea de ponerse de pie, mientras intentaba decir algo coherente.

-L-lo… lo siento… me he levantado tarde…- -

La joven murmuró -No- -

-Comenzaré con mis labores… enseguida…- -

-¡Eso NO ES lo inaceptable!-

Con ese grito, Link se encontraba _casi despierto por completo,_ comenzaba a preocuparle la actitud enfadada de la capitana.

O bien, se preocupaba por lo que podía pasarle a él, con ella enfadada.

Ella bajó su voz, al sospechar que todos podían escucharla -¿Por qué dormiste aquí?-

El rubio pensó en una respuesta que le funcionara para la situación, cosa complicada pues no sabía cómo explicarlo, tenía que mentir.

-…Me-me ganó el sueño- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tetra frunció el ceño.

Link sonrió levemente como diciendo "¿qué se le va a hacer?"

-¡No hagas eso!- la chica interrumpió el momento, cruzándose de brazos.

Link devolvió la expresión seria a su cara -¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

-No… sonrías como estúpido… no sonrías como si todo fuera color de rosa ¡No finjas!-

…

-Ya mentiste en la respuesta… con eso es suficiente-

¿"No sonrías"? ¿Qué quería decirle con eso?

La rubia se apartó de ahí viéndolo de reojo, seguía de mal humor, todos lo notaron.

Niko se acercó casi corriendo con Link.

-Oye swabbie, ¿Qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó a modo de regaño.

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó Link.

Niko negó con su cabeza mirándolo.

-Cuánto quisiera ser alto ahora para poder darte un zape en la cabeza-

Los demás piratas que andaban ahí cerca, miraban a Link y negaban sus cabezas o simplemente no le quitaban los ojos de encima, esperando que reaccionara de una forma distinta.

-Ok, hemos tocado tierra, iremos a ver qué hay aquí y después navegaremos en busca de comida. Ya saben, traigan lo necesario- ordenó la capitana.

Todos se movilizaron de inmediato, tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaban a salir del barco.

-Oh…- ella llamó su atención –tú no irás, Link-

Como cualquiera, Link se ofendió de inmediato, a su forma, pero lo hizo.

-¿No voy? ¿Por qué?-

Ella se apresuró a contestar –No estás bien, ¿o sí?-

Los demás ya observaban lo que sucedía con el par de rubios.

-… ¡Estoy bien!- Link levantó la voz.

-Y, ¿Por qué dormiste fuera anoche?- -

-Ya te dije- -

-No, no has dicho nada y lo sabes. Cuando digas algo volveremos a la normalidad- sentenció la capitana.

Link calló. Y luego de hartarse de la mirada expectante de la chica se decidió a hablar.

-No quiero ir… estoy bien aquí…- y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí.

Tetra se quedó más confundida de lo que podía haber estado antes.

-Estará bien, señorita- le dijo Nudge, acercándose a darle una palmada a su capitana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La búsqueda había sido fructífera: se habían topado con un montón de joyas que probablemente nadie había pensado que ahí estaban. Iban de manos y bolsillos llenos.

Ahora la colección era grande.

-¡Muero por comer algo!- dijo alguno de los del grupo.

"A mí se me antoja" se les oía decir luego del sinfín de platillos a los que deseaban invocar.

La capitana del grupo de piratas iba con sus cosas, estaba haciendo planes de a dónde irían y cómo les rendiría el tiempo. El día era joven, si no habían contratiempos llegarían a alimentarse al medio día, casi llegando a la tarde.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron bruscamente interrumpidas cuando a lo lejos consiguió vislumbrar algo que, con seguridad, era de mayor prioridad que el almuerzo.

Aventó la bolsa de piedras preciosas que ella cargaba a uno de los chicos, el que con suerte consiguió hacer malabares con ella.

Y salió de ahí corriendo hacia su barco.

A toda velocidad ingresó en la embarcación y llegando a la cubierta pronunció una especie de sugerencia:

-¡Link, no lo hagas!-

El susodicho giró a verla completamente confundido.

-¿Y si quiero hacerlo?- no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Entonces, serás una decepción para todos los que creían en ti-

-¿Lo sería?- le preguntó, totalmente sorprendido.

-Bájate de ahí- le dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡No!- alargó su negación -¿Por qué? Aquí estoy a gusto-

La capitana suspiró, aún recuperando el aliento -¿A gusto?- y comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Está mal que me siente aquí?- cuestionó Link.

-Link, ¿Qué haces ahí?- a _su suerte_ había conseguido arrimarse sin que nada _de lo que sospechaba que pasaría_, pasara.

-Observo la vista, ¿Qué creíste que hacía?-

Ya estaba detrás de él –Creí que… pensé que tú…- se sentía una tonta, así que bufó y se acercó aún más subiendo a donde él estaba.

Estamos hablando de una de las zonas más inestables del barco: las puntas como lanzas defensoras que se encontraban en la popa y proa del barco.

Link se encontraba sentado en la orilla, y la chica había malinterpretado lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vuelve adentro, es una orden- le dijo la rubia haciendo equilibrio.

Link, también haciendo equilibrio, comenzó a ponerse de pie y caminó con cautela hacia la chica esperando que se quitara de su camino.

Pero lo siguiente fue totalmente inesperado. La chica, con un simple movimiento sin esfuerzo empujó al chico al agua.

Aunque su plan, no meditado con tiempo, no funcionó como esperaba.

Link la había tomado de un brazo, y estando en el lugar en el que estaban, perdieron la superficie y los dos cayeron al mar.

Los demás piratas pudieron observar eso desde arriba. Recién llegaban de seguir a su capitana y ahora debían volver corriendo a auxiliarla.

Tomando un fuerte respiro, los dos hylians salieron a tomar aire.

-¿ ¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- le reclamó el chico, tosiendo tanto antes como después.

La rubia le dio un empujón -¿Por qué crees, idiota?- se dio la vuelta –estoy harta de tu actitud- -

-¡Pudiste sólo decírmelo, y hubiéramos discutido o algo y evitar tomar el riesgo de MORIR!-

-¡Aaah! Entonces tengo que arrojarte a los tiburones para que quieras hablar- dijo viéndolo nuevamente -¡Ok! ¡Entiendo, así será!-

-¡No!- dijo titiritando –no quise decir eso- -

-¡Entonces qué diablos quieres decir!- gritó la chica dando doble manotazo sobre el agua, salpicándolos a ambos.

Ella miró a todos los lados posibles –Link…- bajó la voz –Los chicos están preocupados. Los tienes preocupados… ¡Nos tienes preocupados!-

Link agregó –Los tengo preocupados y ¿por eso me querías arrojar al agua?-

-¡No!...- ella lo miró unos segundos y contestó –Me asustaste, tonto- y le dio otro empujón…

-Creí que te querías suicidar… o algo así… ¡Yo que sé!-

Ahí ella se dio la vuelta. La situación era embarazosa, no podía verlo directamente luego de eso.

-Salgamos de aquí- comentó y se dirijo a la costa.

Él rubio la siguió tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Por qué creíste que haría eso?- -

-Link, ¿Por qué debo yo responder las preguntas? ¡Tú eres el que debe dar explicaciones!-

-¡Señorita Tetra! ¡Link!- gritaban los demás miembros de la tripulación desde la costa.

-¡Estamos bien!- les dijo la chica.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche que siguió, los piratas habían optado por quedarse en la pequeña isla y hacer una pequeña fogata. Habían encontrado también algunos frutos en el lugar, y aún tenían provisiones en el barco.

Resulta que el agua estaba helada en esa mañana, y los dos jóvenes que _decidieron_ darse un chapuzón en el mar, habían atrapado un resfriado después de aquel suceso.

-Y, bien- le murmuró la joven a Link, quien estaba sentada junto a él en el gran círculo deforme que habían formado en torno a la fogata -¿Me dirás qué te agobia?-

Link giró a verla, aún cuando ella no lo estaba mirando por el momento.

-Después de esta mañana- -

-Ni lo menciones- interrumpió ella.

Link rio. Esta vez en serio –Contándolo así, sonará tan tonto que no creeré que me esté sintiendo así por algo como eso-

Suspiró calmándose y continuó.

-Todo ha cambiado… las cosas… no puedo dejar de creer que las cosas cambiaron para mal… extraño lo que tenía, Tetra- dijo, también en un murmullo.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Alguna vez has peleado para conseguir algo pero luego tuviste que dejarlo todo porque tal vez no era _para ti_? Así es más o menos cómo me siento…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Extraño a Aryll, a mi familia… sé que están bien y todo, pero a veces quisiera que nada de lo que se dio, hubiera pasado, pero… supongo que es la forma en que el destino funciona-

-En efecto, así es- agregó la joven haciendo una mueca. Lo comprendía.

-Sí… no hay elección… pero eso no quita que después de haberlo conseguido, quiera disfrutar lo que había obtenido. Tengo muchas ganas de abrazar a mi hermana…-

-Link…- contestó ella.

-¿Si?-

-Podemos cambiar la ruta… les daremos una visita a tus familiares, estarás más tranquilo de saber que se encuentran bien, y te puedo asegurar que se sienten igual que tú, sólo que ellos saben que tú sabrás valerte por ti mismo-

…

-Así es como tú deberías pensar que están ellas, están bien- concluyó la chica.

-¡Eso estaría muy bien!- contestó el chico con el rostro iluminado.

Tetra sonrió.

-Seee…- agregó Link alargando su respuesta.

-¿Qué más?- la chica presintió que algo más se encontraba oculto.

-El... el Rey, Tetra- contestó él con timidez.

-¿El Rey?-

-Sí. No dejo de pensarlo, no sé tú cómo lo viste, pero pudo ser de otra forma. Quisiera que no se hubiera… ido…-

-Igual yo… pero él así lo decidió. Sonará bastante extraño, pero no creo que se haya ido- -

-Dices que su recuerdo estará aquí, ¿No?-

-Así es… Link, tú lo conociste mejor que yo, él debió haberte enseñado muchas cosas…-

-Me ayudó bastante-

-Creo que debes devolverle el favor…-

-¿Cómo?- Link no comprendía.

-…El nuevo Hyrule… él creía en que haríamos algo bueno de la tierra que _conquistaremos. _Tenía sus esperanzas en nosotros, y no debemos decepcionarlo.

La chica concluyó –La ayuda y todo lo bueno que él te dio… tienes que asegurarte de transmitirlo a la nueva tierra que te pertenecerá- -

Dejó al chico pensando en lo comentado, hasta que…

-Ya es hora de que nos digan qué pasó- comentó Mako, interrumpiendo su conversación silenciosa.

-Link se había atascado, yo me di cuenta y lo ayudé, pero perdimos el equilibrio y el tonto me llevó con él al agua, es todo-

Algunos lo creyeron, otros lo dudaron pero se mantuvieron callados.

-Soy algo torpe- dijo Link riéndose.

Y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡HOLA, FANFICTION! Sí, Zelliana está viva y vino aquí a dejarles una historia más.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, y eviten escribir sobre mis otras historias que no he actualizado… **

**Este fic creí que podía ubicarlo antes de "Por Alguna Razón". Si ya han leído ese otro fic, tal vez entiendan, pero i no, pues siempre pueden preguntar :]**

**No quiero contarles sobre "Por Alguna Razón" pues tal vez no lo hayan leído. Así que mejor les haré una invitación a darse una vuelta por mis historias :D**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SUS OPINIONES.**

**Dejaré más información sobre este one-shot en mi profile ;)**


End file.
